<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mr. Bumbles by Flo_Lesteryy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127656">Mr. Bumbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flo_Lesteryy/pseuds/Flo_Lesteryy'>Flo_Lesteryy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mr. Bumbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Female Character, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lesbian Character, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:42:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flo_Lesteryy/pseuds/Flo_Lesteryy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taytum Willows is an ordinary girl. Not really, that's a lie. She has a best friend named, 'Mr. Bumbles'.  The thing is, no one else knows he exists. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Warning:<br/>This story does include implied torture and hallucinations. If you are not ok with reading that, then I suggest not doing so.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mr. Bumbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217282</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1 - "He told me to."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello. My name is Taytum Willows. I’m five years old and my favorite thing to do is draw.”</p>
<p>“Great job, Taytum! Everyone, give Taytum a round of applause.”</p>
<p>The class applauds Taytum.</p>
<p>“Now Taytum, would you mind showing us some of your art?”</p>
<p>Taytum faced the other way, grabbing a couple of notebook papers with her art on them. </p>
<p>She turns back around to the class and holds up her drawing.</p>
<p>“Oh Taytum, that looks...interesting…”</p>
<p>“Miss Reymond, what is that? It’s scary.” A student in the class called out.</p>
<p>“Remember Nathanial, no talking without raising your hand. And art has its way of beauty. Now Taytum, can you explain what your art means?” the teacher calmly explained.</p>
<p>“It’s Mr. Bumbles,” Taytum said with an emotionless expression. </p>
<p>“Well, who is Mr. Bumbles? And when can we meet him?” </p>
<p>“He’s right there.” Taytum pointed to the corner of the classroom. “He’s always with me.”</p>
<p>“That’s nice you have a friend honey. Let’s tell your mom when she comes to pick you up.”</p>
<p>During the rest of the school day, Taytum stayed by herself drawing more pictures. The other classmates didn’t wanna bother talking to her. She drew too scary pictures for their liking.</p>
<p>As the school day was finally over, Taytum’s mom came to pick her up. Taytum didn’t want to go home. </p>
<p>“Alright Taytum, your mom is here to pick you up! And let’s show her the pictures you drew!” the teacher said to Taytum while she was grabbing her things. </p>
<p>“Hey Mrs. Willows, your daughter drew some quite interesting pictures in class today.” the teacher explained to the parent.</p>
<p>“Oh really?” Taytum’s mom said. </p>
<p>Her mom bent down to her level and put her hand on her shoulder. She had a fierce look on her face.</p>
<p>“Taytum,”</p>
<p>“Yes, mom?”</p>
<p>“What did your father and I say about the scary drawings?”</p>
<p>“...to not draw them.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Miss Reymond. We will be seeing you tomorrow. Have a nice night!” Taytum’s mom said, waving towards her daughter’s teacher. </p>
<p>“Oh- Yes, have a nice evening!” Miss Reymond said waving back.</p>
<p>It was a 5-minute drive back home, but for Taytum it felt like forever. It was long and quiet, and her mom kept giving her ‘the look’. But then, her mom finally broke the silence. </p>
<p>“If you knew not to draw them, why did you do it?”</p>
<p>Taytum looked the other way as her mom was looking back at her in the mirror. </p>
<p>“Hello? I know you can hear me, Taytum.”</p>
<p>“He told me to…” she whispered as quietly as possible.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“He told me to. He wanted a drawing.”</p>
<p>Taytum’s mom had a confused look on her face. </p>
<p>“Um, who did?”</p>
<p>“Mr. Bumbles.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2 - "What if we...did something dangerous?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Taytum Willows is an ordinary girl. Not really, that's a lie. She has a best friend named, 'Mr. Bumbles'. The thing is, no one else knows he exists.</p><p> </p><p>Warning:<br/>This story does include implied torture and hallucinations. If you are not ok with reading that, then I suggest not doing so.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if this chapter is a bit long or if the delivery is a bit off, but here is the second chapter. \(￣︶￣*\))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taytum and her mom walked into the house as soon as it started raining. </p><p>“Come on, hurry and get inside. I don’t want you to get sick. And make sure you hang up your backpack and put your shoes in your room.”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am.” </p><p>Right when Taytum walked inside her home, she immediately smelled her dad’s famous soup he always cooks. The soup he makes is something that will never get old. It’s always tasty and delicious. </p><p>Taytum’s mom locked the door behind her and sat her purse down on the kitchen counter beside the door, along with the house keys. </p><p>“Hey honey, how was your first day of kindergarten?” Taytum’s father asked. </p><p>But Taytum ignored. She thought she would be in more trouble if she even made a sound. So, she scurried into her room.</p><p>“What wrong with her?” Her father whispered over to her mom.</p><p>“She drew another picture. I don’t know what’s up with the drawings. I mean, it’s nice she found a hobby, but the scary pictures have to stop. She scared someone in her class with them.”</p><p>“She did? Wow. Maybe it’s just a phase.”</p><p>Meanwhile in Taytum’s room. </p><p>“Mr. Bumbles, why doesn’t mom and dad like you?” Taytum turned to ask him.</p><p>“I don’t know. Maybe they are just jealous of our friendship. People get jealous all the time.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Taytum looked down in her lap with a sad expression.</p><p>The thought of her mom not liking her friendship with Mr. Bumbles made her feel horrible.</p><p> Mr. Bumbles wasn’t going to have his best friend be sad.</p><p>He walked over from the corner of her bedroom and placed his hand on her shoulder. Taytum looked up at him.</p><p>“That kid in class who said your drawing was scary, he’s just a wimp. Your drawings were great!”</p><p>A small smile crept up on Taytum’s face and so did Mr. Bumbles.</p><p>“Now, how about we go play in the rain? We could have a jolly time.”</p><p>“Yeah, rain is cool!” Taytum said with an excited tone.</p><p>Mr. Bumbles grabbed Taytum’s hand and opened her bedroom door. As they were walking outside, her parents stopped them and asked.</p><p>“Where are you going, little girl?”</p><p>Taytum looked at Mr. Bumbles and all he did was nod his head. She turned around back to her parents.</p><p>All of a sudden Taytum felt this...bravery, out of nowhere.</p><p>“I’m going outside with Mr. Bumbles,” she said bluntly.</p><p>“Not in this weather, and Mr. Bumbles isn’t real. How many times do we have to tell you? Stop daydreaming.”</p><p>“Jackson!” her mom said, gently hitting her dad’s arm.</p><p>“You can’t talk to your daughter like that!” her mom said.</p><p>“I can say what I want! And if she doesn’t stop daydreaming now, she will daydream forever! How do you like that? She’s crazy!”</p><p>“She is in kindergarten! She can daydream all she wants!”</p><p>Taytum figured now was a good time to go outside. She walked to the front door and Mr. Bumbles opened it for her.</p><p>Walking outside in the rain.</p><p>With her best friend.</p><p>No one to stop her.</p><p>She didn’t want this to end.</p><p>“How about we go to the park? We could play on the swings! I know those are your favorite.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>The two walked down the sidewalk without a care to the nearest park.</p><p>By the time her parents were done arguing, they realized their daughter was gone.</p><p>“Jackson...where is Taytum?”</p><p>Her dad stood still for a second and quickly ran to the house phone and dialed the police. </p><p>“911, what is your emergency?”</p><p>“My daughter, she’s missing!”</p><p>“Ok, when was the last time you saw her? And what was she wearing?”</p><p>“She was wearing blue pajama pants with a white shirt. And I’m not sure the last time I saw her.”</p><p>“Ok, how old is she and can you describe what she looks like?”</p><p>“She is 5 years old, in kindergarten and she has straight black hair, light brown skin, with brown eyes.”</p><p>“I’m sending police to your location. They should be there in about 2 minutes.”</p><p>“Taytum! Taytum, sweetheart, where are you?” her mom said calling out to her around the house. </p><p>Her mother felt regret. Guilt. </p><p>She walked back downstairs only to tell her husband that their daughter wasn’t there. </p><p>“D-Do you think it was my fault? I shouldn’t have said that stuff,” she said sobbing into her husband’s chest. </p><p>“I don’t think it was anyone’s fault.” her husband replied.</p><p>“What if she hates us? What if she doesn’t feel safe here?”</p><p>“Then, I don’t know what we do.”</p><p>Meanwhile, with Mr. Bumbles and Taytum.</p><p>“What if we...did something dangerous?”</p><p>“Like what?” Taytum asked. </p><p>Mr. Bumbles never asked about doing anything dangerous.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>